ultimateplushchannelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Episodes
The following is a list of the episodes from UPC. Season 1 (2014-2015) Season One is the first season of the UPC series. It began on December 10, 2014 and concluded on February 4th, 2015. *1. Sonic's Mistake *2. Sonic's Adventure *3. Yoshi's McDonald's *4. Sheep's Birthday *5. Toad Reads A Book Part 1 *6. Super Mario: The Movie Part 1 *7. Super Mario: The Movie Part 2 *8. Super Mario: The Movie Part 3 *9. Super Mario: The Movie Part 4 *10. Super Mario: The Movie Part 5 *11. Super Mario: The Movie Part 6 *12. Super Mario: The Movie Part 7 Season 2 (2015) Season Two is the second season of the UPC series. It concluded with "Toad Plays Out!" *1. Toad Reads A Book Part 2 *2. Tails *3. Tails' Nightmare *4. Luigi Dies *5. Luigi Dies 2 *6. Toad Goes To School *7. Mario and Co. Go Swimming! *8. Super Mario: The Movie 2 Part 1 *9. Sonic's Addiction *10. Mario's Dinner Date! *11. Toad Goes To School! Part 2 *12. Toad Plays Out! Season 3 (2015) Season Three is the third season of the UPC series. It contains many notorious episodes, such as the series premiere of Peach's Quest. *1. Peach's Quest! Episode 1 *2. The Cloning Machine *3. Bowser's Family Go To Torquay! *4. Mario's Family Go To Torquay! *5. Father's Day! *6. Marioade Informercial *7. Mario's Amnesia! *8. Bowser Junior's Big Mistake! *9. Mario's Couch! *10. Mario and Friends' Summer Fun! *11. Chef PeePee's New Job *12. Bowser's Prophecy Season 4 (2015) Season Four is the fourth season of the UPC series. It is the last season to contain only 12 episodes. *1. Bowser's Minions! *2. Peach's Quest! Episode 2 *3. Rosalina's Fast Food Addiction! *4. 10 Ways To Kill Toad! *5. The Magic Animal Club *6. Mario and Luigi's Crazy Adventures episode 1 *7. Toad Goes To School! Part 3 *8. Luigi Dies 3 *9. Blue Toad's Revenge! *10. Rosalina's Mistake! *11. Toad Goes To School! Part 4 *12. Mama Luigi's Pizza Place Informercial Season 5 (2015) Season Five is the fifth season of the UPC series. *1. Super Mario: The Movie 2 Part 2 *2. Mario's Great Day! *3. Dry Bowser *4. Mario's Day Out! *5. Yoshi's Brother *6. Luigi's Marriage Problem! *7. Mario's Family Go Camping! *8. Bowser's Family Go Camping! *9. The Cloning Machine 2 *10. Ludwig's YouTube Channel *11. Amiibo Informercial *12. Ludwig's Jelly *13. Costume Informercial *14. Halloween! Part 1 *15. Halloween! Part 2 *16. Mario's Bonfire Night! *17. 7th Grade! Part 1 *18. Bowser's New Minions! *19. Bowser's School Reunion *20. Luigi Dies 4 *21. Baby Mario's Babysitter *22. Rosalina's Candy Problem! *23. Ludwig's Sickness *24. Luigi's Date *25. Mario's Diet! *26. Bowser Junior's Racing Car *27. The Squid! *28. Luigi's Mushroom Problem! *29. Ludwig's Facebook Account *30. Kamek's Fake Plush Disorder! *31. Fire Mario *32. Mario's Finance Problem! *33. Bowser's Heart Attack! *34. Mario Saves Christmas! Part 1 *35. Mario Saves Christmas! Part 2 *36. The Koopalings! *37. The New Year's Resolution Season 6 (2016) Season Six is the sixth season of the UPC series. It is notorious for having the biggest hiatus in UPC history. UPC stopped producing episodes for a whole 8 months, from February 2nd all the way to October 15th. However, the UPC videos are now unlisted. In order to find them, one must get the link. *Mario's New Year Party! *Lemmy's Cruddy Day *Mario's January Sale *Lemmy's Invention! *Peach's Quest! Episode 3 *7th Grade! Part 2 *Peach's Quest! Episode 4 *Super Mario: The Movie 2 Part 3 *Sprite Informercial *7th Grade! Part 3 *Mario's Halloween! *Yoshi's Brother! Part 2 *Bowser's Heist! *Ludwig's Twitter Account! *Iggy Contracts FPD! *The Omnitrix! *The Cloning Machine 3 *7th Grade! Part 4 *Peach's Quest! Episode 5 *Sonic's Mistake 2 *Lemmy's Birthday! *7th Grade! Part 5 *PS4 Informerical *Super Mario: The Movie 2 Part 4 *7th Grade! Part 6 *The Cloning Machine 4 Season 7 (2017) Season Seven is the seventh season of the UPC series. *New Year's Day! *Chef's Day Off! *Ludwig's Instagram Account! *Hanukkah Eve! *Hanukkah! Day 1 *Hanukkah! Day 2 *Hanukkah! Day 3 *Hanukkah! Day 4 *Hanukkah! Day 5 *Hanukkah! Day 6 *Hanukkah! Day 7 *Hanukkah! Day 8 *Peach's Quest! Episode 6 *7th Grade! Part 7 *The Cloning Machine 5 *Menorah Informercial *Super Mario: The Movie 2 Part 5 *Kamek's Date! *Plastic Surgery! *7th Grade! Part 8 *Luigi Dies 5 *World of Nintendo! *Bowser's Wall of Minions! *7th Grade! Part 9 *Peach's Quest! Episode 7 *Super Mario: The Movie 2 Part 6 *Luigi Dies 6 *The Cloning Machine 6 *7th Grade! Part 10 *Super Mario: The Movie 2 Part 7 *Peach's Quest! Episode 8 *Yoshi's Brother! Part 3 *Bowser's Bored! *Link's New Girlfriend! *Toad Town! *Peach's Quest! Episode 9 *7th Grade! Part 11 *Super Mario: The Movie 3 Part 1 *Super Mario: The Movie 3 Part 2 *Super Mario: The Movie 3 Part 3 *Super Mario: The Movie 3 Part 4 *Super Mario: The Movie 3 Part 5 *Super Mario: The Movie 3 Part 6 *Super Mario: The Movie 3 Part 7 *Mario's Birthday! *7th Grade! Part 12 *Peach's Quest! Episode 10 *Toad's World Record! *Luigi Dies 7 *The Cloning Machine 7 *Power Up! *Herbert Plays A Prank! *Bowser Junior's Yarmulke! *7th Grade! Part 13 *Passover *Link's Matzah! *7th Grade! Part 14 *7th Grade! Part 15 *Bowser's 8 Ball! *Mario's Day Off! *7th Grade! Part 16 *7th Grade! Part 17 *7th Grade! Part 18 *Bowser's Evil Plan! *7th Grade! Part 19 *Kamek's Romantic Meal! *Ludwig's Pet! *7th Grade! Part 20 *Toad's Summer Vacation! *Bowser's New Car! *Mario's Big Problem! *Ludwig's Snapchat Account! *8th Grade! Part 1 *Lemmy's New Game! *Bowser's Junior's Favorite Movie! *Luigi Dies 8 *8th Grade! Part 2 *Wario and Waluigi! *8th Grade! Part 3 *Out of the Jungle! *Ocelot's Father! Season 8 (2018) Season Eight is the eighth season of the UPC series. Season 9 (2019) Season Nine is the ninth season of the UPC series. Season 10 (2020) Season Ten is the tenth season of the UPC series. It is the final season, unless fans want it to continue. However, UPC has stated that he has enough video ideas to make it to Season 11. On November 12th, 2016, UPC stated that the series will not be cancelled. Season 11 (2021) On November 12th, 2016, UPC was renewed for an eleventh season. Season 12 (2022) On December 31, 2016, UPC was renewed for a twelfth and final season.https://plus.google.com/u/1/+UltimatePlushChannelUPCMAIN/posts/BA9SvhT7yzA?sfc=true